Pikmin Mob
The Pikmin Mob, was originally called PK, was formed in late 2008 and quickly established dominance with a small territory. The group was form by a Elveera female, two Whiskers males, one wild male, two sub-adults; one with very faint dye-marks. The group established dominance the Elveera female named Beebop took female dominance being the only adult female while Machu Pichu, one of the Whiskers males, took male dominance. The Pikmin grew slowly but steadily despite there small numbers at the start. In 2012 the dominant pair were lost and Shock assumed dominance but was soon killed by a cape cobra. Her younger sister Deltora assumed dominance. Dominant Pair When the group was formed Beebop, the only adult female took dominance. Machu Pichu took over as dominant male. In 2012, Beebop was found dead, her daughter Shock became the dominant female after her. Machi Pichu died in October 2012. Before any of the natal-males could take doinance, four Barbarian makes made their way into the group with Blake taking dominance. In March 2013, Shock was taken by a cape cobra and Deltora established dominance after her. Current Members Pikmin have 18 members as of March 2013. Deltora (VPKF028) Dominant Female Blake (VBBM003) Dominant Male Bruno (VBBM001) Barron (VBBM007) Tiger (VBBM011) Lorne (VPKF031) Shiphon (VPKF032) Averson (VPKM034) Trike (VPKM035) Velinose (VPKF036) Hyrute (VPKM037) Lillyrun (VPKF038) Vasya (VPKF039) Toshi (VPKM040) Cisaya (VPKF041) VPKP042 VPKP043 VPKP045 All Known Mmebers A list of meerkats born or joined the Pikmins. Beebop (VEF124) Machu Pichu (VWM083) Rhogan Josh (VWM116) Chrono (VPKM001) Jack (VPKM002) Sally (VPKF003) Hocotate (VPKF004) Captain Olimar (VPKM005) S.S. Dolphin (VPKM006) Bulbmin (VPKF007) Hiphop (VPKM008) Beboll (VPKF009) Flip Flop (VPKF010) VPKF011 Oogie (VPKM012) Boogie (VPKM013) VPKF014 Lock (VPKM015) Shock (VPKF016) Barral (VPKF017) Homer (VPKM018) Marge (VPKF019) Bart (VPKM020) Maggie (VPKF021) Lisa (VPKF022) Barda (VPKM023) Lief (VPKM024) Jasmine (VPKF025) VPKF026 Kree (VPKM027) Deltora (VPKF028) Tylor (VPKM029) Brandon (VPKM030) Lorne (VPKF031) Shiphon (VPKF032) VPKF033 Averson (VPKM034) Trike (VPKM035) Velinose (VPKF036) Hyrute (VPKM037) Lillyrun (VPKF038) Bruno (VBBM001) Blake (VBBM003) Barron (VBBM007) Tiger (VBBM011) Vasya (VPKF039) Toshi (VPKM040) Cisaya (VPKF041) VPKF042 VPKM043 VPKP044 VPKP045 VPKP046 VPKP047 VPKP048 Rivals The Pikmin's main rivals were the Yoshies till they moved away. Their other rivals are the Hollyhock and the Iguana. They also sometimes encounter a wild group of meerkats around fifteen members strong. History November 2008: Beebop teams up with Michu Pichu, Rhogan Josh, a wild male Chrono and two sub-adults Jack and Sally. Beebop and Machu Pichu take dominances. December 2008: Rhogan Josh and Chrono went roving. January 2009: Beebop was pregnant. February 2009: '''Beebop gave birth ot Hocotate, Captain Olimar, S.S. Dolphin and Bulbmin. '''April 2009: Rhogan Josh went roving. Three encounters with a wild mob. May 2009: Rhogan Josh and Chrono went roving. Two enoucters with Yoshies and one with a wild mob. June 2009: Beebop aborted. July 2009: One enocuther with Iguana. August 2009: Beebop was pregnant. Sally was evicted. Rhogan Josh, Chrono and Jack went roving. September 2009: Beebop gave birth to Hiphop, Beboll and Flip Flop. October 2009: Rhogan Josh, Chrono and Jack went roving. November 2009: Beebop was pregnant. Sally aborted. Rhogan Josh, Chrono and Jack went roving. December 2009: Beebop gave birth to VPKF011, Oogie, Boogie and VPKF014. January 2010: VPKF011 was predated. Rhogan Josh went roving. One enocuter with Iguana. February 2010: VPKF014 was predated. Sally was pregnant. Rhogan Josh, Chrono and Jack went roving. March 2010: '''Sally gave birth Lock, Barrel and Shock. Beebop aborted. '''April 2010: Rhogan Josh, Chrono and Jack left the group and formed the Samurai. May 2010: '''Beebop was pregnant. Sally and Hocolate were evicted. Captain Olimar and S.S. Dolphin went roving. '''June 2010: '''Beebop gave birth Marge, Homer, Bart, Lisa and Maggie. '''July 2010: '''Sally was pregnant. Captain Olimar and S.S. Dolphin went roving. '''August 2010: Sally lost her litter. Sally, Hocolate, Bulbim and Beboll were evicted. September 2010: '''Beebop was pregnant. Sally, Hocolate, Bulbim and Beboll were evicted. '''October 2010: '''Beebop gave birth to Jasmine, Barda and Lief. '''November 2010: '''Captain Olimar, S.S. Dolphin and Hip Hop went roving. Two encounters with Yoshies. '''December 2010: Beebop aborted. Hocolate and Bulbim were pregnant. Janaury 2011: Hocolate lost her litter. Bulbim gave birth but her litter was abandon and later killed by a wild mob. February 2011: '''Beebop was pregnant. Sally, Hocolate, Bulbim, Beboll and Flip Flop were evicted. '''March 2011: Beebop gave birth to VPKF026, Kree and Deltora. April 2011: '''VPKF026 was killed a mongoose. One encounter with Yoshies. '''May 2011: '''Captain Olimar, S.S. Dolphin, Hiphop, Oogie, Boogie and Lock went roving. Three encounters with Iugana and one with Yoshies. '''June 2011: Beebop was pregnant. Sally, Hocolate, Bulbim, Beboll and Flip Flop were evicted and left the group. July 2011: '''Beebop was pregnant. Shock and Marge were evicted. Captain Olimar, S.S. Dolphin, Hiphop, Oogie, Boogie, Lock, Barrel and Homer went roving. Two encounters with a wild mob. '''August 2011: '''Beebop gave birth to Tylor, Brendon and Lorna. '''September 2011: '''Captain Olimar, S.S. Dolphin, Hiphop, Oogie, Boogie, Lock, Barrel and Homer went roving. '''October 2011: '''Captain Olimar, S.S. Dolphin, Hiphop, Bart and Homer left the group. '''November 2011: Beebop was pregnant. Shock, Marge, Meggie, Lisa and Jasmine were evicted. December 2011: Beebop gave birth to Shiphon, VPKM033, Averson and Trike. Janaury 2012: Captain Olimar, S.S. Dolphin, Hiphop, Oogie, Boogie, Lock, Barrel and Leif went roving. One encounter with Voyager. Febraury 2012: Beebop died. VPKM033 was predated. Shock became the dominant female. Oogie, Boogie, Barrel, Barda and Leif went roving. March 2012: '''Machu Pichu, Oogie, Boogie, Lock Barrel, Barda, Leif and Kree went roving. '''April 2012: '''Shock was pregnant. Meggie, Marge, Lisa, Jasmine and Deltora were evicted. Meggie, Marge, Lisa and Jasmine left the group. '''May 2012: '''Shock gave birth to Velinose, Hyrute and Lillyrun. '''June 2012: '''Lock, Barrel, Barda, Leif and Kree left the group and joined the Iguana. Two encounters with Iguana. '''July 2012: '''One encounter with Iguana and Yoshies. '''August 2012: Machu Pichu, Oogie, Boogie, Brandon and Tylor went roving. September 2012: Machu Pichu, Oogie, Boogie, Brandon and Lorne went roving. Three encounters with Yoshies. October 2012: '''Machi Pichu died. No dominant male. '''November 2012: '''Bruno, Blake, Barron and Tiger joined the group. Oogie, Boogie, Brandon and Tylor left the group. Two encounters with Iguana and one with Yoshies. '''December 2012: Blake became the dominant male. One encounter with Iguana. '''Janaury 2013: '''Lorne aborted. Bruno went roving. '''February 2013: '''Shock was pregnant. Deltora and Lorne were evicted. '''March 2013: '''Shock gave birth to Vasya, Toshi and Cisaya. '''April 2013: '''Shock was bitten by a snake and died. Deltora became the new dominant female. '''May 2013: '''Bruno, Blake, Tiger, Averson and Trike went roving. '''June 2013: '''Deltora was pregnant. Lorne and Shiphon were evicted. '''July 2013: '''Deltora gave birth VPKP042, VPKP043, VPK044 and VPKP045. '''August 2013: '''VPKP044 was predated. Category:Meerkat Mobs